


Daddy's Girl

by forever_and_always



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Playing Doctor, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_and_always/pseuds/forever_and_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s little baby girl has been sick and he’s been the one to play doctor. But now it’s time to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

_It’s getting late, I better make sure she’s OK._ John thought as he went to go check on his daughter. 

Mary had been sick for the past week with the Flu; nothing that the ex army doctor couldn’t handle. Sherlock had let her sleep in their bed that day so she would be closer to the rest of the family.

When he walked in the room, she was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball in the center of the bed. John sat down at edge of the bed and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. _Still warm but the fever has broken._ He bent down and gave her a kiss where he felt her temperature.

“I’ll be right back.” He said quietly trying not to disturb his sleeping daughter. John got up, closed the door, and went into the kitchen where Sherlock was standing. “Can you come help me with Mary?” 

“Just give me one second. I’m on the verge of solving the case.” Sherlock replied not looking up from his microscope. 

“So you’re telling me that some dead guy is more important that our four year old?” John said staring at his partner. He started back up the stairs when he heard Sherlock following him. 

“Nothing is more important than family…Not even some dead guy.” He answered opening the bedroom door for John. 

“If you want to help go to Mary’s room, open the door, and turn down the sheets.” John said gently untangling the bed sheets from the little girl’s warm body. “And then check on your son to make sure he isn’t reading.” 

“Easy enough.” Sherlock said exiting the room leaving them alone. John knew he was still a little weary when it came to caring for their young children. 

“Up you go.” He said slowly picking up Mary and placing her head on his shoulder. When he did she started to stir but John gently rocked her back into a deep slumber. The man walked into the hallway and saw Sherlock exiting the room across from where he was standing. 

“You were ri-” 

“Shhhh!” John loudly whispered. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Sherlock said equality as quiet. “You were right he was reading under the covers. How did you know?" 

“Like you always tell me- ‘be more observant’. Sometimes if you look closely you can see a dim light shining beneath his door.” John whispered entering Mary’s room. 

“Looks like you are using your brain.” Sherlock stepped around the end of the bed to stand across from John. “Let me get the sheets.” 

He had already pulled them down some but when John placed their little girl on her bed, she lay on top of them from her waist down. Working as a team John lifted up her torso while Sherlock pulled the sheets all the way back. 

When their daughter was situated comfortably and John had removed her locket and fuzzy socks, he let Sherlock tuck her in. 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Sherlock said quietly turning to look at John. “Yeah, she really is.” John replied looking at his partner then back at his baby girl. Her long black hair was fanned out across her pillow as if she was floating in water. 

While they were talking she had rolled over onto her side and was currently clutching her worn out baby blanket with the most precious look on her face, so peaceful and content. 

“Goodnight little one.” Sherlock whispered placing a gentle kiss on her flushed cheek. 

“I love you.” John added giving her another kiss on the opposite side of her face. “Sweet dreams.” 

And with that the men left the room and headed for the master bedroom, where they would have sweet dreams of themselves. 


End file.
